Vol. 3: From Shadows
Vol. 3: From Shadows is the third volume of the RWBY: Official Manga Anthology. Summaries "Intruder: Black Cat" 'by Ritsu Hayami The story involves Ruby Rose imagining what Blake Belladonna's life was like as a member of the White Fang. '"Iridescent Dialogue" 'by Tsutanoha This story involves Blake hiding her identity as a Faunus and her remembering spending time with Yang Xiao Long during the Vytal Festival Tournament. "'Internet Auction: Blake" by Sumiwo The story is about when Blake panics and tells her teammates that someone put one of her stone shadow clones, created after she used the Dust given to her by Weiss Schnee during their last mission, up for auction on the internet. Blake asks Yang and Ruby to come up a plan to get back her stone shadow clone before their enemies buy it, but they did not help. However, Weiss manages to win the bids for Blake's stone shadow clone. All the girls failed to realize that there was a "Report Item" button, and the seller is revealed to be Neopolitan. "The Monster" by Monorobu The story involves Blake having a conversation with Ruby and Yang about the reason she become interested in reading books and also talks about her past. "Relaxing Times Have Just Begun" by Rojine Kio The story involves Blake recalling what happened after she told her teammates about her true identity as a Faunus, with them accepting her for who is she and becoming closer to her. "Blake! Blake! Blake!" by Natsutaro The story involves Yang getting mad at Blake because she was able to make people laugh by imitating a cat, so they were not laughing at Yang’s jokes. Yang then decides to have a contest with Blake, with whoever can make people laugh winning. The three judges that Yang picks are Ruby, Weiss and Zwei. First, Yang attempts to make a joke, but they do not find it funny. Finally, Blake ends up winning the contest when she jumps out the window while acting like a cat after Zwei approaches her and makes her panic. "A Break for Two" by Mochiyama The story involves Blake hanging out with Yang after they decide to skip class. "Beacon Days (Blake)" by mojojoj This story is about Blake's daily life before and during her attendance at Beacon, spending time with Adam Taurus, Ruby and her friends. "Friend" by Sun Hiura This story involves Blake taking in a stray cat she found in the rain until she and her teammates can find a proper home for it. "Black Beauty and the Cat-Eared Girl" by Kaogeimoai This story involves Blake spending time with Velvet after she is bullied by Cardin Winchester and his friends again. By the time Blake got back to her dorm, she is overwhelmed because her teammates are throwing a cat party since Ruby always wanted to wear cat ears. The following day, Blake has a conversation with Sun about what happened. Suddenly, Blake and Sun Wukong see Team CRDL getting beat up by Velvet's teammates for bullying Velvet. Blake forgive her teammates for throwing a cat cosplay party without informing her. The next day, Blake hides behind of Yang when Ruby insists that Blake should to get to know to Zwei, but she states it would take her a long time to get used to him. "Take Me Back" by Mugupo This story involves Blake after she loses her ribbon that hide her cat ears. She hides from everyone who does not know her true identity. After Yang covers for Blake, she makes Blake a crown out of flowers until they find her ribbon. In the end, Team RWBY is given a penalty for being late to class by Glynda Goodwitch. "Night of the Bumblebee" by Ogurapan The story involves Blake spending time with Yang in their dorms while their teammates are away. "Amen Brother" by Sora The story involves Blake hanging out with Sun and Neptune Vasilias. They decides to eat at the ramen shop, but Blake doubts that the restaurant serves tuna until the Shopkeeper heard their conversation and decides to add tuna to Blake's ramen, much to Sun and Neptune's surprise. In the end, Blake has a good time with Sun and Neptune. "The Sushi's Gone!" by Siguma Koko The story starts when Blake is shocked that Beacon Academy does not serve sushi in the cafeteria. Blake tries to explain to her teammates what sushi is, since they have no idea what is it or what it looks like. Suddenly, Velvet tells Blake that she knows a restaurant that serves sushi that recently opened in Vale, much to Blake's relief. In the end, however, not even Vale knows what sushi is. "Break Time" by Sorappane The story starts with Blake babysitting Zwei while her teammates are away, much to Blake's horror. In the end, Blake manages to play with Zwei, but from a distance, as she is still scared of him. "Proof of a Black Cat" by Mikanuji The story involves Blake having some difficulty getting used to her teammates and opens up to them after Team RWBY was formed. "Curiosity Killed the Cat" by Ohtsuki This story starts off with a rumor that Blake heard from one of her teammates about a mirror in the storage room on the first floor being cursed. If someone looks at the mirror late at night, a devil residing within the mirror will be drag them inside of it. When Blake's teammates are fast asleep, she decides to look at mirror on the first floor to prove that the rumor is fake. Suddenly, Blake is getting dragged into the mirror by an unknown entity. The shadow takes a form of Blake and taunts Blake about her secrets. In the nick of time, Zwei manages to save Blake, scaring the shadow entity into revealing its true form as a Spider Grimm. After Blake defeats it, despite the fact that Zwei saved her life, Blake still cannot get over her fears of him. "RWBY No Doubt: Blake" by Umiya This story has a chibi version of Blake interacting with the story. Artists Image Gallery Volume Covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Front cover.jpg|Front cover RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 3.jpg|Japanese version of the front cover RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Story Covers RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows introduction cover.png|Introduction cover From Shadows Volume 3 side story 01.png|"Intruder: Black Cat" cover RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 3 side story 1 cover.png|"Iridescent Dialogue" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 03.png|"Internet Auction: Blake" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 04.png|"The Monster" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 05.png|"Relaxing Times Have Just Begun" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 06.png|"Blake! Blake! Blake!" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 07.png|"A Break for Two" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 08.png|"Beacon Days (Blake)" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 09.png|"Friend" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 10.png|"Black Beauty and the Cat-Eared Girl" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 11.png|"Take Me Back" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 12.png|"Night of the Bumblebee" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 13.png|"Amen Brother" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 14.png|"The Sushi's Gone!" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 15.png|"Break Time" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 16.png|"Proof of a Black Cat" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 17.png|"Curiosity Killed the Cat" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 18.png|"RWBY No Doubt: Blake" cover References Category:Manga